


Replicated Slut

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, F/F, bimbofication, identity theft, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Signum investigates a lead on a Lost Logia, only to understand what happened to those that researched it by experiencing it first hand.
Kudos: 8





	Replicated Slut

**Author's Note:**

> For Director-DZ.

“So this is where the Lost Logia is supposed to be…”

A pink-haired woman clad in armor walked down a set of steps, blade hanging by her waist. Signum was her name, and this was supposed to be a routine mission. Eliminate the threat, secure the confidential or dangerous material, then return to base. She had gone through this so many times before, especially on her own, so this wasn’t supposed to make her feel uneasy.

But why would a laboratory, no doubt dedicated to research and development of the Lost Logia that she was sent to retrieve, be decorated with such… gaudy looking statues? Even as she took short steps down the tight corridor, she could see dozens of them lining the hall, each more ridiculous than the last…

Every single statue was made out of simple looking marble, making them look appealing at a glance. The part that made them look out of place and frankly ridiculous was how uniform they all were in their eroticism. Each depicted a woman taking on a pose that was designed to elicit arousal from a viewer. Whether it was groping at her tits, spreading her legs, rubbing away at her thighs with a needy look in her ‘eyes’, and so on and so forth. If she had brought one of the trainees, they would’ve no doubt freaked out. But she was used to absurdity. It only made her flinch.

“How does research lead to such a depraved display?” Signum mused to herself as she tried to ignore the statues, though she couldn’t stop herself from having her gaze drift towards their breasts. Something about them made her lose her train of thought every time, putting a stop to any coherent theory…

Right up until she bumped her foot into something loose. She looked down, noticing a recorder laying on the floor, lightly sparking due to existing damage. Seeing as it could provide a clue to everything here, and maybe bring some light on the situation that led to it, she picked it up and pressed play.

“Research log 0020. We’ve done it. We’ve successfully given a form of autonomy to the substance. After months of tireless attempts to make it move and little results, one of our staff members woke up only to see it resting on her chest. This is a brilliant breakthrough. Now that it can move independently, we can move onto the next phase…”

Static and a low-tone message followed. “Data Corrupted.” As expected of a thing that barely looked like it worked, it couldn’t give her everything. Just the slightest hint of what had happened here. Now that she thought about it, nobody told her or Hayate about what the Lost Logia actually was, they just told them to get rid of it…

Dwelling on it for too long wouldn’t do. She tapped the play button on the recorder several times, walking further through the halls with her sword now drawn in her dominant hand. Eventually, she’d find something. Or the messages would make sense, either or.

The device buzzed back to life proper after several corrupted entries. “Research log 0026. Progress at last! It has managed to take on a human shape, though not one with any defined features. More than that, we’ve been able to confirm that we can cut away a part of it and that segment will not only be able to take on the same sort of shape as the original substance, but the part that we cut off will eventually regenerate. If we take things slow, or figure out a way to increase the mass of the original substance, we-”

It cut off. Right as Signum made her way into a larger room with a massive monitor, no doubt where they kept all the data they had gathered. Yet, to make matters worse, the walls of the room had been decorated in just as many strangely arousing statues. Just like the hallway leading in here, though she was starting to realize that some of those statues looked a tad too familiar for her liking.

“Hayate did say that she scouted ahead, so…” The pink-haired Mage muttered under her breath as she approached the keyboard attached to the monitor, while still flicking through the various corrupted recordings.

Once the monitor turned on, so did the recorder, with both of them tying together as it spoke. “Research log… uhhh… thirty..? I can’t remember… We’ve… We’ve done a terrible thing. The Lost Logia… the Replicator, it has eluded our control. We’ve… It’s kinda, you know... “ The static from the message intensified, but the image on screen told enough of a story to compensate.

It was a picture of the same room that she was currently standing in. A good dozen or so researchers were scrambling around in there, every single one of them wearing little clothing. Just a lab coat at most, while there were a few strands of blonde developing. Almost as if they had been affected by some sort of intelligence draining magic. Just like she once had, as shameful as she was to admit it.

“So, they fell to their own experiments. But what exactly was the point of it all?” Signum covered her mouth with one hand, lost in thought as she tapped the keyboard with her free hand. There had to be information here that she could use. Something. Anything.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if most of the data had been scrubbed from the terminal. All there was left was that picture, and a single text file. A text file that was conveniently labeled ‘Replicator Development Plan’. Almost too conveniently so.

In fact, it was so convenient that as she opened it up, she didn’t notice that the tiled ground below her was starting to emit a pink-looking gas, nor that a snicker had reached her ears. She was too focused on the mission to guard herself properly. 

“Upon discovering the replicative abilities of the Lost Logia, we’ve dubbed it the Replicator. Given the clients that our organization have, it is in our best interests to develop its replicating abilities. Not only should it be able to move on its own, but it should also be able to take on the appearances of others. Following this accomplishment, the next step of the process is to allow it to multiply. This will allow our clients to have a cloned force of troops ready to wage war against one another. Although, while the egos of the replicated clones will be a problem, we may want to look into the absorption of an initial ego, to template onto every single instance of the Replicator…”

Signum shook her head. In the end, it was all due to greed and a futile attempt to grasp power. All of that stuff, especially the need to like, try and steal a personality… It wasn’t great. Why’d you even need to go through all that stuff when people were plenty unique already?

It took her a few seconds to process how her thoughts had degraded rapidly, but at that point it was too late. Far too late. She could feel her body trembling and her heart beating faster, all thanks to the gas that had been gathering around her. A pink, sweet-smelling gas. “D-Damnit…”

“Surprised?” A soothing yet familiar voice echoed behind her, prompting her to turn around. Resulting in her staring straight into an equally familiar face, one that couldn’t help but smile at her as her expression turned from resistance to bewildered relief.

It was Hayate. She did say she had scouted ahead, so it wasn’t impossible for her to arrive now. “H-Hayate? Where… No…” That relief and laxed guard went away quickly as she tried to swing her sword straight through the brunette. She wasn’t about to fall for such a trick, knowing that she would’ve known if she decided to show up. She was far too caring not to let her know..!

That slice went nowhere, as the impersonator grabbed her rather weak swing, even as it seemed to cut into her hand. Not that it really did, since her body was really one amorphous entity. “Oh, Signum. You’re a bad girl for trying that.” It spoke using the voice of the girl she served, but it wasn’t her. It couldn’t be her. The light in her eyes wasn’t there, the bright smile wasn’t there. There was just a cruel, degrading smile that looked down on her…

“What did you do to Hayate!?” The pink-haired woman shouted, futilely trying to pull back her blade… only to find that her muscles were starting to relax a lot. Just like her mind was, her expression flickering between anger and pure bliss. “W-What’s…”

‘Hayate’ giggled. “You read what the document said, didn’t you, Signum?” She said in her usual caring tone, but the way she said it made it feel all the more foreboding. Especially as her skin turned pure white, her form growing until she was at eye-level with the knight-like woman. Only then did it turn back to normal, this time depicting a red-haired woman with one of her eyes hidden by said hair. A woman clad in a lab coat, no doubt one of the former researchers.

“The purpose of this entire project was to develop the Replicator, or rather, me, into something meant for war.” The scientist-looking woman explained as she cupped the pink-haired woman’s chin, smiling serenely. “Unfortunately, humans are fickle creatures. One of them showed a little pity, or maybe ambition, as she added the necessary element that would allow me to absorb the ego of the one whose appearance I took on. I rewarded her by making her my first meal, and… I believe you’ve seen the rest.”

Signum tried to understand everything she told her, but thanks to the gas it was getting harder and harder to think. In fact, it was getting reaaallly hot in here. If she could just take everything off, maybe it’d feel really nice. All that cold air rubbing against her body…

“There was just one slight issue with that first meal. My, oh my, did she have a lot of baggage hidden in her heart. Not the emotional kind, the arousing kind. And to my little developing ego, having had my first meal… I just couldn’t help myself.” The woman explained as she licked her lips, gasping a little as she prevented herself from sinking a hand into her nethers… “I had to… multiply, and replicate. But not humans, goodness no. I wouldn’t want more of myself, that’d be just horrible. Taking on the form of gasses that slowly rot away your brains and leave you nice and malleable for me, now that’s the thing I aimed for…”

Her uninvited guest’s cheeks flushed more and more red. So that’s what she had been breathing ever since she activated that big dumb screen. She had been inhaling the weird person-stealer. But… That left one question. “Where…” The knight’s ego clawed its way past the cloud of pleasure fogging up her mind, as a slight fire burned in those eyes of hers. “Where is Hayate!?”

“Right here, silly.” The woman replied, turning back into the brunette she answered to. “Yagami Hayate, at your service. But I know you mean somebody else, Signum. You mean that thing I threw away.” Without missing a beat, she grabbed the horny knight by her shoulder, and guided her over to one of the otherwise unremarkable statues.

Oh. There she was. Hayate, with her hands squeezing into her fat tits. Were they always that big? She wasn’t quite sure, but she was definitely Hayate. Nobody else had hair like that, or a horny look on her face, or rock solid posture…

Signum blinked a couple of times, her mind having turned into putty at the hands of the Lost Logia. Who could only laugh as she cupped her chin once more, turning her towards her. “So, who am I?” She asked, still having taken on the visage of the brunette.

The knight tried her best to think as she looked between the rocky mockery of the girl she answered to, before answering the real one. “You’re, like, Hayate?”

“And who are you then?” The Lost Logia asked again, pleased with that answer. As parts of her feet slowly turned into a slippery liquid, which crept towards the Knight’s toes…

It took her another few seconds to really say anything, the light looking completely gone behind her eyes. “I’m… Signum, I think..?”

“No, you can’t be Signum. Signum was always stalwart and clever, never slouching over like a common bimbo without a brain. So if you’re not Signum, and you’re slouching, then who are you?” She had done this quite a few times. Especially once she took hold inside the researchers’ brains. Their thoughts weren’t ever quite as tasty as the first one, but what came after was always fun.

‘Signum’ blinked a couple of times before nodding with confidence. “I have to, like, be a bimbo then, right?” She answered, smiling gleefully as the slime continued creeping up her body.

“Exactly. A bimbo who’s good for nothing except standing around and looking pretty. How about you right yourself up and look like you’ve got nothing going on upstairs, and I’ll fix you up and make you look like the bimbo you really are?” The thing that had stolen her best friend’s appearance smiled from ear to ear, as more and more of its true self covered her. Reaching all the way up to her ass, the perfect place for it to wait.

The bimbo nodded, as she snapped to attention. A ditzy look filled her eyes as they began to spin on their own, thanks to her mind being a swirly mess of thoughts at this point. Combine that with a few shocks of pure arousal shooting through her body, and there was no way that she could stop herself from drooling despite having that wonderfully brainless smile on her face.

Her ass ballooned out and gained a nice heft, serving to perfectly complement her wider hips. If she were to serve as anything useful, it’d be holstering cocks inside either of her holes or between those two mounds. The same went for her tits, which exploded out of her armor, sending the plates flying across the room as those massive things wobbled all over. Reaching the lower alphabet in terms of cupsize, and ready to hide away anything within her cleavage, she really did look just like a good bimbo. Which was what she was, so it all made sense.

“Good, good. You look just like a bimbo should. But, there’s a teeny problem. Bimbos aren’t good for anything, so you need to change. Lucky for you, I know something you’d be perfect as. Just stay still, okay?” The replicating substance spoke, and the stupid bimbo nodded in turn.

Maybe if she still had a thought lingering within that empty brain of hers, she would’ve realized that she just agreed to get petrified just like everyone else. After all, the thing had stolen all that it needed from her brain, so it was only right to store away her body where nobody would ever find her. Just like it had done to Hayate.

The bimbo that had once been Signum just smiled and stood there, completely unaware of her end as the slime continued covering more and more of her body. She didn’t even react as the parts that it no longer covered had turned into marble, it didn’t matter. The nice lady in front of her had told her to stay still, so she was going to stay still.

Once the slime had progressed all the way up across her body, nothing organic was left on her. All that remained was a stupid bimbo that kinda looked like Signum, but the absolute dumb look in her eyes and the drooling smile and the excessive curves did little to convince anybody.

The Replicator smiled as she shifted in shape once more, taking on Signum’s look now. Since she was Signum, and that Bimbo was just another one of the bimbos whose identities she had taken. But she did show her a tiny bit of courtesy, putting the statue over by the other bimbo that she once knew, letting them match. Of course, only a keen eye would realize that they were once really strong Mages and not actual bimbos, but who was going to be able to tell?

Now, with a strong identity like this one, she had a couple of new ones in mind to steal. Starting with that twin-tailed blonde in her memories...


End file.
